Grimm contre Grimm
by Kitsu63
Summary: Une série de meurtres touche Portland, laissant ses policiers sans la moindre idée de qui le tueur pourrait être. Un tueur qui pourrait bien s'avérer être le pire ennemi que Nick ait jamais eu à combattre. Rated M pour scène de sexe (quoique légère) et de torture plus loin dans l'histoire. Renard/Nick établi.
1. Meurtre à Portland

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Hola tout le monde! De retour dans Grimm avec un changement de pairing! Cela faisait un petit moment déjà que je voulais m'essayer au Renard/Nick mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver l'inspiration. Maintenant c'est fait!

Un petit coucou spécial à LiraKaosu qui reste la première d'entre nous à avoir écrit quelque chose sur ce pairing et que j'encourage fortement à continuer^^

* * *

**Grimm contre Grimm**

Chapitre 1 : Serrial killer à Portland !

« Amy Warren, 28 ans. »

Immédiatement après avoir annoncé cela Hank se retourne vers lui, une photo de plus collée contre le tableau.

« Elle était fleuriste, elle vivait seule. Pas de petit ami connu, pas de famille proche. Un cousin dans le Maine. C'est tout ce qu'on a put trouver. »

Sur le tableau cinq clichés les regardent. Cinq morts. Même mode opératoire mais rien en commun.

Ils ne sont pas tous blonds, bruns ou roux. Ils n'ont pas le même âge. Il ne s'agit pas que de femmes ou que d'hommes. Aucun d'entre eux n'allaient dans les même lieux, ne fréquentaient les même personnes, ne travaillaient au même endroit.

Rien.

Aucun lien, aucune piste. Et un tueur en série qui courre les rues.

Une fois la nouvelle victime présentée et les tâches distribuées tout le monde retourne à son poste.

Nick passe une main fatiguée devant ses yeux. Cela fait deux semaines déjà depuis que le premier corps a été découvert. Presque tout le commissariat est sur cette affaire pourtant ils piétinent toujours.

La tension ambiante n'a cessée de monter ces derniers jours jusqu'à en devenir palpable et cela ne fait qu'ajouter à celle du Grimm en lui. Nick est sur ses gardes, plus que d'habitude, et cela le draine. Cette histoire a quelque chose de bizarre, quelque chose qui réveille son côté chasseur de wesen.

La journée s'écoule lentement entre coups de téléphone, enquête de quartier et cafés serrés pour rester éveillé.

Lorsqu'ils approchent dangereusement de la fin de leur service et du début des heures supplémentaires Nick et Hank doivent bien reconnaitre qu'ils n'ont toujours pas la moindre piste.

Le Grimm s'affale contre le dossier de sa chaise, un soupir de frustration s'échappant de ses lèvres. Hank le regarde quelques instants avant de se lever.

« Rentre chez toi Nick » lui dit-il, attrapant sa veste pour suivre la propre proposition qu'il vient de faire.

Devant l'hésitation de son partenaire il insiste.

« Allez ! Rentre, retrouve ton gars et surtout : Repose. Toi. Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu es à bout. »

Son bref coup d'œil vers le bureau de leur Capitaine, vide, est sans équivoque et le détective brun esquisse un bref sourire, une légère rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues.

« Ok » reconnait-il finalement.

Hank est dans le vrai, il arrive à peine à réfléchir, comment veut-il être d'une quelconque utilité dans un tel état.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où il arrive à sa voiture qu'il change d'idée. Cela fait quelques temps qu'il n'a pas vu Monroe, avec ces meurtres, il peut tout aussi bien faire un détour par chez lui.

Et puis…peut-être le blutbad aura-t-il un point de vue différent qui pourra éclairer son affaire d'une lumière nouvelle. Son instinct de Grimm ne lui a jusque là jamais failli et, même si ces morts paraissent normales, il lui crie « wesen ».

Aussitôt décidé le voila partit chez son compère.

Monroe l'accueille avec un air ravi qu'il peine à cacher puis fronce les sourcils.

« Tu as l'air mort » commente-t-il immédiatement.

Nick a un rire frêle avant d'entrer à la suite de son ami. La fatigue aidant il s'affale sur le sofa au moment même où le blutbad le lui propose. Le temps qu'il aille chercher deux bières et les voila tout deux confortablement assis et discutant de tout et de rien.

Jusqu'à ce que Nick ne lui parle de ce qui le tracasse. Comme toujours Monroe écoute, patiemment, puis commente.

Malheureusement, rien de révélateur ne ressort de leur conversation. Tout au plus le Grimm réussi-t-il à inquiéter son ami.

Un sentiment de culpabilité le prend à la gorge à cette idée.

S'excusant, il se lève pour partir. Il n'aurait pas dû venir, il aurait dû écouter Hank et se rentrer, retrouver Sean, essayer de passer une soirée tranquille et dormir un peu, au lieu de venir déranger son ami.

Monroe est rapide à mettre un ola à toutes ses pensées. Il l'attrape par les épaules pour le secouer un peu, lui répliquant que c'est loin d'être la première fois que Nick vient chez lui pour « vider son sac » et que ça ne le dérange pas. A quoi servent les amis si ce n'est à écouter.

A la fin de sa tirade le Grimm vacille sur ses pieds.

« Bon, ça suffit » décide l'horloger, guidant le jeune homme vers la porte puis vers sa petite voiture. « Je te ramène chez toi. »

« Chez toi » est aujourd'hui le spacieux appartement que Nick partage avec Sean Renard, son Capitaine, son allié et son amant.

Le trajet les menant au logis du chef de la police se fait dans le silence le plus complet et Nick se surprend à somnoler. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant les portes de l'ascenseur qu'il arrive à se reprendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard le blutbad appui sur la sonnette et Renard leur ouvre la porte presque instantanément. Son visage perd un peu de sa dureté quand il reconnait les deux hommes. Il semblerait qu'il attendait le retour de Nick depuis un petit moment déjà.

Le Capitaine les fait entrer et propose à boire au blutbad mais celui-ci peut voir que ce n'est que politesses. Les yeux du wesen royal restent figés sur le détective fatigué à moitié assis sur une chaise et dangereusement proche d'en tomber. Aussi l'horloger a-t-il tôt fait de partir. L'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte Renard le stoppe avant qu'il ne parte.

« Merci de l'avoir ramené » dit-il finalement après un long silence, son visage se tournant de nouveau vers Nick.

Monroe ne trouve rien d'autre à dire qu'un poli « De rien » et « Occupez-vous de lui ». Puis il est partit.

* * *

Pour ce qui est du Mpreg, je remercie toute les personnes qui m'ont répondus, je n'ai pas l'intention d'en écrire pour le moment (ni le temps, ni les idées) mais qui sait...peut-être un jour...

Je ne sais pas encore quand est-ce que je posterais la suite, dans deux mois au grand maximum.


	2. Terrible matinée

Merci à **ugo23** de suivre cette histoire, à **Shadowphinix** du favoris ainsi qu'à tous les lecteurs!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Terrible matinée

Nick est réveillé par un souffle chaud chatouillant sa nuque. Avec paresse il se retourne pour faire face à un Sean parfaitement alerte, l'observant avec quelque chose proche de l'envie dans ses yeux de prédateur.

« Bonjour » souffle le détective.

Un sourire malin éclaire le visage de son amant.

« Bonjour » susurre-t-il tout en glissant ses mains le long de la taille du jeune homme.

Nick résiste un peu par jeu avant de se laisser faire, s'oubliant dans les caresses et les baisers, se noyant dans la sensation de ces lèvres jouant sur sa peau et des draps se perdant quelque part en dessous de sa taille, appréciant ces mains d'homme qui parcourent son corps.

Sean est précautionneux ce matin, comme s'il craignait que le Grimm ne se casse sous ses doigts. Il l'entoure de milles et une attentions et Nick ne peut s'empêcher de penser que cela ressemble fortement à la première fois où ils ont fait l'amour.

Doucement, comme pour laisser la possibilité de fuir à son supérieur, il rapproche son visage du sien pour l'embrasser. C'est d'abord doux, puis cela devient désespéré, prenant. Comme si chaque baiser était le dernier.

La nature de wesen du chef de police ressort alors, l'étreinte dans laquelle il enserre le Grimm se fait plus possessive, ses mains agrippent fort la peau tendre et ferme, laissant des marques rouges et bien visibles sur le derme.

Nick est puissant contre lui, il le pousse et le tire, il le fuit et le chasse. Une sorte de ballet prend place entre eux, un ballet où les rôles ne sont pas vraiment définis, où la limite entre amants et amoureux se fait floue, leur danse à la fois douce et passionnée. La différence entre soumission et acceptation disparait dans les limbes d'un esprit brûlant de désir, la compétitivité se disputant la première place avec l'attention dans un éclat d'envie, de « Je t'aime » et de « Je te veux ».

Les deux hommes se cherchent pour mieux se fuir, se courtisent pour mieux se nier, se rejettent pour mieux se vouloir.

Enfin, Sean attrape le jeune homme et le coince sous lui, étouffant un cri de surprise et un gloussement au passage.

De nouveau il se fait suave, cajolant de caresses légères comme l'air, ses doigts à peine plus palpables que ceux d'un fantôme et Nick se perd.

Il en oublie toute logique et toute rationalité, il oublie le Grimm en lui qui hurle à la pensée d'être à la merci du wesen, il oublie ce qui devrait être une haine et un combat millénaire auquel il n'a jamais vraiment fait montre du moindre respect.

Pas de détective ni de Chef de Police entre ces draps, seulement deux amants.

Juste lui et Sean.

Et lorsque Sean l'embrasse Nick répond, lorsqu'il l'attire à lui Nick vient, sans la moindre résistance, avec tant de confiance que l'autre homme en est encore aujourd'hui émerveillé.

Les préliminaires durent et s'étirent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne soit pressé de les finir jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie de téléphone ne vienne détruire le moment.

Une deuxième retentit quelques secondes plus tard et c'est dans un grognement de frustration que les deux hommes répondent.

Deux minutes et quelques explications plus tard chacun raccroche et se lève, cette fois en quatrième vitesse. Le commissariat vient de recevoir un appel à l'aide. Une femme, apparemment terrifiée, leur a annoncé être poursuivie par quelqu'un voulant la tuer.

Fait étrange, elle venait de demander à parler au détective Nick Burckhart.

C'est donc presque en courant que les deux policiers se dirigent vers la voiture du Capitaine pour rejoindre les policiers déjà en route.

« Hank, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » Demande Nick dans son téléphone.

« _Une zone, l'appel n'était pas assez long pour une triangulation complète. Elle se trouve quelque part non loin de la rivière Willamette, vous pouvez y être en 10 minutes._ »

Nick jure, dix minutes c'est trop long. Si cette femme est la nouvelle victime de leur tueur en série elle n'a pas dix minutes !

Il agrippe la portière avec force lorsque Renard manœuvre un virage violemment, coupant la route à un camion-poubelle et rejoignant finalement les voitures de polices aux sirènes hurlantes.

Avec une coordination parfaite les voitures se séparent à l'approche de la zone voulue, certaines partant faire le tour des lieux tandis qu'une partie des policiers s'arrêtent pour continuer les recherches à pied. Nick et Sean se séparent, l'un reste derrière pour gérer les recherches, l'autre retrouve son partenaire pour s'enfoncer dans les bois longeant l'affluent.

Malheureusement pour eux, et pour tous leurs collègues restés dans cette partie là,…rien à l'horizon. Pas de femme courant pour échapper à un fou furieux, pas de cris, pas d'appel à l'aide. Et plus le temps passe plus les agents deviennent fébriles, aucune voiture n'a trouvée la possible victime, les contacts radio n'annoncent pas la moindre découverte et il est peut être déjà trop tard.

C'est Hank qui la remarque le premier. Une masse recroquevillée entre les arbres, la respiration laborieuse et pourtant presque silencieuse. D'un signe il attire l'attention de son partenaire et les deux hommes se précipitent vers la pauvre femme. Hélas ! Comme ils le craignaient ils arrivent trop tard.

La victime les regarde d'un air terrifiée, ses yeux se voilant déjà. Sous son menton le sang ne cesse de s'accumuler, s'écoulant d'une blessure trop grave pour pouvoir être sauvé par une simple pression sur la plaie béante. Néanmoins Nick essai, de toute ses forces il tente de la garder en vie, ses doigts appuyant le sweatshirt qu'il vient de retire contre la gorge de l'inconnue, répétant des « ça va aller » et « les secours vont bientôt arriver » qu'il sait inutiles.

La femme agonise.

C'est dans un sursaut qu'elle agrippe le bras du détective, ses lèvres bougeant sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Finalement elle arrive à articuler.

« Gr…Grimm » tente-t-elle de lui dire.

« Gri…Grimm » répète-t-elle encore et encore.

« Shh, ça va aller, je ne vous ferez rien. Vous êtes sauve. »

Elle secoue la tête comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

« N…non. Gri…Grimm. »

Sous ses yeux le visage féminin se déforme, laissant place à de la fourrure, un visage rond et de grandes dents de devant. Un eisbiber.

« Quel est votre nom ? »

« M…Myriam. »

Prit de pitié le jeune homme caresse la joue de la mourante, tentant de la calmer dans un ultime effort.

« Tout va bien, tout va bien. »

Il répète ce mantra jusqu'à ce que les yeux vitreux se ferment définitivement et que le dernier souffle ait quitté le corps de Myriam. A ses côtés Hank est une présence stable et silencieuse, intangible dans ce monde où ils viennent à nouveau de voir la mort de près.

Ce n'est que lorsque le médecin légiste arrive que Nick lâche finalement le corps sans vie qui reposait dans ses bras.

Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour enregistrer le fait que son partenaire lui parle. Le détective noir soupir et l'attire un peu plus loin, espérant pouvoir le sortir un peu de sa torpeur en l'éloignant du cadavre encore chaud.

C'est sans un mot qu'ils retournent au point de contrôle où se trouvent encore la plupart de leurs collègues. Renard les regarde passer sans un mot et laisse Hank leur relater les derniers évènements, ses yeux ne quittent pas Nick de tout l'échange.

* * *

Finalement! Le deuxième chapitre. Je sais que je vous ai fait attendre et je m'en excuse. Le troisième chapitre sera posté le mois prochain, en espérant que vous appréciez toujours autant!


	3. Agression

Bonjour tout le monde! Toujours prêt à lire cette histoire? J'espère!^^ En tout cas, voila la suite!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Agression

La journée se passe lentement et dans une atmosphère déprimante qui touche tout le commissariat.

Le rapport du médecin légiste ne devant pas arriver avant le début de soirée les policiers s'occupent autrement, réglant d'autres affaires en cours que cette série de meurtres les avait obligés à mettre de côté ou revérifiant encore et encore les faibles indices qu'ils possèdent.

Nick n'a presque pas vu Sean de la journée, le chef de la police occupé à rassurer la population n'a cessé de courir depuis cette fin de matinée entre conférence de presse et réunion au sommet.

Bien que sa seule envie soit d'être auprès du Grimm il sait qu'il ne peut ignorer les obligations de son travail et de son rang à un tel moment. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux séparés, chacun jouant son rôle de son côté.

Lorsqu'enfin le légiste leur annonce ses découvertes, ni Nick ni Hank ne sont particulièrement surpris. La femme est effectivement une autre victime de leur tueur en série.

Les blessures concordent et même si elle avait réussi à s'enfuir son corps comportait suffisamment de dommages pour que la comparaison avec les autres meurtres soit positive.

Durant toute l'explication Nick ne peut s'empêcher de se poser une question. Les victimes étaient-ils des wesen ? Comment pouvoir le savoir ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il existait une banque de donnée spécial wesen dans laquelle il pourrait chercher qui en est un et qui ne l'est pas.

Peut après leur retour de la morgue le Grimm a la surprise de voir son ami débarquer au commissariat.

« Monroe ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

Monroe le salue de façon un peu gênée, visiblement mal à l'aise dans cette salle remplie de flics avant de lui répondre.

« Ta voiture est toujours devant chez moi tu sais, alors je me suis dis que je pouvais venir te chercher pour que tu puisses la récupérer. »

Sa voiture. Nick l'avait presque oubliée avec tous ces évènements. Sentant Hank le pousser vers la sortie il accepte prestement, évitant à son équipier d'avoir à le jeter hors du commissariat.

Les deux compagnons sont vite en route pour rejoindre la maison du blutbad.

« Et pour ton affaire ? Des nouvelles ? »

Le détective hésite à lui répondre, pas vraiment enclin à causer plus d'inquiétudes à son ami qu'il ne l'a déjà fait.

« Nick ? »

Avec un soupir le jeune homme se résigne.

« Une autre femme est morte ce matin. »

« Oh. »

…

« J'étais là. »

Monroe ne dit rien, car il n'y a rien à dire, à part, peut-être, des platitudes. Nick lui en est reconnaissant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent chez le blutbad celui-ci lui propose de rester boire quelque chose avant de partir mais il refuse. Il tient à rentrer chez lui au plus vite pour pouvoir travailler encore un peu sur leur affaire tant que Sean n'est pas là.

Ils se séparent sur une embrassade, ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquant la voiture stationnée au coin de la rue et qui redémarre pour suivre le Grimm jusqu'à son appartement.

Plus tard Nick blâmera la fatigue mais le fait est qu'il ne remarque pas la petite voiture de ville et qu'une fois chez lui il ne lui vient pas l'idée de fermer la porte à clé derrière lui. Pourquoi faire ? Il est seul et il n'a aucune raison de craindre quoi que ce soit. Qui viendrait l'attaquer au domicile d'un wesen Royal?

Il pose son arme de service sur une table avant d'ouvrir son ordinateur et de l'allumer, prêt à continuer ses recherches lorsqu'il entend finalement un bruit.

Son expérience, forgée par la pléthore d'attaques qu'il avait déjà connu à son ancien domicile, l'alerte immédiatement et il esquisse mouvement pour attraper son arme.

Un coup de pied envoi le Glock(1) valser à l'autre bout de la pièce et un inconnu l'attaque aussitôt.

Seul son instinct permet à Nick d'éviter les premiers coups.

Son adversaire le frappe au ventre, lui coupant le souffle, un second coup le touche à la tempe et il s'effondre contre la table basse du salon.

Après ça le détective ne perd pas la moindre seconde, de toutes ses forces il détend sa jambe dans la direction approximative de l'autre homme et un craquement sonore retentit lorsqu'il atteint le genou.

Son adversaire laisse échapper un feulement de rage en frappant sa jambe pour l'attaquer à nouveau.

Encore sonné Nick n'a que le temps de le voir arriver droit sur lui. D'un mouvement rapide il attrape l'ordinateur resté jusque là intouché et l'écrase contre le visage de son agresseur. Se relevant il se prépare à assommer l'homme à terre lorsqu'une sonnerie de téléphone retentit.

Les deux protagonistes se figent et son attaquant en profite pour se relever et contre-attaquer.

Nick se débat, frappe, esquive et encaisse mais il s'épuise. Il est loin d'avoir récupéré, il est fatigué et ses mouvements se font plus lents.

Dans un geste désespéré il attrape son téléphone pour répondre, espérant pouvoir demander de l'aide.

« _Nick…_ » La voie de Sean résonne dans le combiné avant qu'il ne l'interrompe.

« Sean ! J'ai besoin d'ai…Aaah ! »

Une main enserre son poignet et le tord, le forçant à lâcher l'appareil.

« _Nick ? Nick !_ »

A l'autre bout du fil la voie du Capitaine de police s'est faite inquiète et pressante.

L'homme rapproche son visage du sien, ses deux mains immobilisant le détective et Nick peut voir le visage buriné et la cicatrice en demi-lune sous son œil droit. Les pupilles de son attaquant sont dilatées par le combat et ses yeux d'un marron presque noir le regardent avec une rage proche de la haine.

Soudainement Nick prend vraiment peur. Paniqué il rue dans l'étau de fer qui l'empêche de fuir.

« _Nick !_ »

Dans le fond il entend quelqu'un l'appeler.

D'un coup il remonte violemment son genou pour frapper son adversaire dans l'entrejambe. Celui-ci jure et sa poigne faiblit. Mais à peine le jeune homme s'en est-il échappé qu'il se jette sur lui.

Nick n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Soudainement sa tête heurte la table, le poids de l'autre homme sur lui ajoutant à la violence du choc. Il perd presque immédiatement connaissance.

Dans le téléphone la voie de Renard peut encore être entendue.

* * *

(1) le Glock est l'arme de service habituel des policiers américains, elle a une porté d'environ 50m (si je ne me trompe pas), a l'avantage d'avoir un recul faible et d'être très légère comparée aux autres pistolets de l'époque où elle a été créée car composée d'un aliage de polymères ce qui était alors peu commun. De nos jours il s'agit principalement de Glock 22 ou 23, les munitions sont du .40S&W.

Vous allez peut être me dire que Nick était (un peu) idiot de ne pas fermer la porte à clé. Mais figurez-vous que ne pas fermez la porte d'une maison ou d'une voiture à clé fait partit des codes américains obligatoire dans une série télé. Cela ferait passer au grand public le message que les rues sont sûres et qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. ...No comment.

J'essaierai de poster le chapitre 4 durant le mois prochain mais je ne promet rien car je travail durant Juillet/Août et je n'aurais pas forcément mon ordi avec moi. Dans ce cas-là: Bonnes vacances à tous!


	4. Où est Nick?

Comme je m'en étais doutée je n'ai rien put poster durant le mois de Juillet, mais pour Août c'est finalement possible!^^ Alors sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 4!

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Où est Nick ?

« Nick ! »

Le cri de Renard suffit à attirer toute l'attention des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Hank s'avance, clairement inquiet.

« Capitaine ? »

Le wesen royal est figé, son attention totalement tournée vers les sons qu'il peut encore entendre dans le téléphone. Le souffle rauque de quelqu'un, les bruits de pas faisant crisser ce qui doit certainement être des débris mais rien qui lui indique l'état de Nick. Le jeune homme ne répond pas à ses appels.

« Capitaine ? »

Hank est devant lui à présent et Renard reprend le contrôle de lui-même.

« Hank, Wu, prenez une voiture et des hommes. Rejoignez mon appartement, maintenant ! »

« Vous » s'exclame-t-il en pointant d'autres policiers du doigt. « Je veux des voitures dans les rues adjacentes, occupez-vous en ! »

Il donne encore quelques ordres avant de se diriger vers son propre véhicule pour partir à la suite de ses hommes et rejoindre son domicile. Lorsqu'il arrive ses subordonnés ont déjà commencés à installer un périmètre de sécurité et à interroger les voisins.

Le salon est dans un désordre monstrueux. Le canapé est renversé, la petite table a un pied cassé, du sang pas encore séché peut être vu sur l'un de ses bords, l'ordinateur de Nick git sur le sol, tordu dans le mauvais sens, l'écran brisé et des échardes éparpillées sur la moquette. L'arme du Grimm est retrouvée non loin des grandes fenêtres, chargée, la sécurité encore en place. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de s'en servir.

Un frisson parcoure le dos de Renard. Où est Nick ?

En quelques coups d'œil il analyse la situation. Les techniciens de laboratoire viennent d'arriver, Hank est Wu semble gérer le tout sans trop de problème et il va de toute façon falloir qu'il ressorte. Le cas est trop délicat, personne ne le lassera s'en occuper lui-même, personne ne le laissera entrer dans cette pièce à nouveau avant qu'elle n'est été minutieusement fouillée.

Il fait rapidement son choix. Sa présence n'est pas nécessaire ici et il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire.

Par contre, il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait les aider.

Renard remonte en voiture, cherchant dans ses souvenirs l'adresse du blutbad allié à Nick. Peut-être celui-ci aura-t-il des réponses.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La première chose que Nick remarque lorsqu'il revient à lui c'est le noir. Un noir complet, absolu, oppressant. Puis c'est la sensation d'un tissu sur son visage et dans sa bouche. Un bandeau et un bâillon.

La douleur pulse dans sa tête et il se souvient de sa chute.

« Réveillé ? »

La voix semble venir de nulle part et de partout à la fois. Le détective relève vivement la tête avant de laisser échapper un gémissement étouffé lorsque les violentes pulsations dans son crâne le rappellent à l'ordre.

Une main dure arrache le bandeau recouvrant ses yeux et il peut enfin voir où il se trouve.

L'endroit ressemble à une cave ou un vieux bunker abandonné. La seule source de lumière provient d'une lampe à huile et n'est pas assez forte pour agresser les yeux encore sensible du jeune homme.

Nick est attaché sur une chaise, ses poignets et chevilles durement retenus par des cordes considérablement serrées, ses mains ont déjà commencé à perdre une partie de leurs sensations remarque-t-il presque avec détachement.

Il peut enfin voir son agresseur correctement. Un homme blond, la quarantaine, bien bâtit. Il y a du dégout dans les yeux froids qui le fixent.

Une main puissante attrape sa mâchoire et Nick ne peut rien faire d'autre que de suivre le mouvement, son regard plongeant dans celui de l'homme se trouvant à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un type comme toi soit un Grimm » crache-t-il finalement. « Comment t'as put laisser autant de monstres vivre ?! C'est répugnant ! »

La surprise fige Nick. Qui est cet homme ? Comment sait-il ?

La réalisation vient presque aussitôt. Un Grimm ! L'homme est un Grimm.

Un courant d'air sur sa mâchoire et une douleur aiguë au niveau de sa joue le ramène à la réalité, lui faisant comprendre qu'il vient d'être frappé. A peine relève-t-il la tête qu'un second coup la lui fait baisser de nouveau. Un grognement lui échappe à travers le bâillon.

Brusquement la main de l'autre Grimm est autour de son cou et elle serre.

« Quel genre de Grimm es-tu ? Tu fais honte aux nôtres, en plus ça te suffisait pas de les laisser vivre, fallait que tu fasses ami-ami avec eux ! »

Nick n'entend déjà presque plus rien. La pression dans sa tête oblitère tout le reste, des points noirs apparaissent dans son champ de vision alors qu'il lutte pour respirer, les doigts de son agresseur se resserrant inexorablement sur sa trachée.

Et puis il respire à nouveau.

Pantelant, bataillant pour reprendre son souffle il voit l'homme s'éloigner pour prendre un objet sur une table. Il se crispe en reconnaissant un poignard.

* * *

...La suite au prochain épisode!

Je sais, c'est totalement pas cool de faire ça...Désolée!


End file.
